Deception
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Lina was in love with the mazoku Xelloss but he can't feel the same. Six years later he suddenly loves her but how can a mazoku love? What's the mission Zelas has given him? ***CHAPTER SIX UP NOW!!*** XELLOSS+LINA
1. Chapter One! Isn't this story sad! TT

"Deception"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: NR  
  
Warnings: None so far  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. If I did, Xelloss and Lina would be together and Amelia would be unjust. O.o *trying to imagine that* Hmm. . .  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: I have returned with my second Slayers fanfiction! Another rare Xelloss+Lina fanfiction for you, ne?  
  
Zelgadiss: That's so uncouth.  
  
Shi-chan: *grins* And I love it!  
  
Xelloss: It's not that uncouth. . .  
  
Zelgadiss: Shut up, fruitcake. . .!  
  
***NOTE*** Okies, once again, I support Lina+Gourry, but this is Xelloss+Lina, so deal with it.  
  
***NOTE*** This story is done from the POV of Xelloss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been six years since our group broke up and went our own separate ways. Zelgadiss had found his cure and became the King of Seyruun with Amelia as his Queen. Sylphiel had died in a battle in her home country, and Gourry decided to become a soldier again and fight in the war to avenge Sylphiel's wrongful death. Lina-chan had stopped being adventurous and daring, and settled down alone in a small village called Mikiyuu, hardly even practicing magic anymore.  
  
I, on the other hand, am still quite active, completing the tasks the master asks of me. That's all I can do. Being an emotionless mazoku, it's not like I could go fall in love and have a family or anything.  
  
"Complete this, Xelloss. I know this may be hard for you since you were once a friend to her, but remember. . . You pledged your loyalty to me, and you must obey my every whim. We *must* have this accomplished, or our race might become endangered!" Those were my master's most recent words to me. It's time to go on a new mission for her, and this time it won't be easy. I can't believe what I'm going to do.  
  
Violet strands of hair whip angrily across my and I cough in the wind. It's around three in the morning, and Lina-chan is sound asleep. I'm sitting in a tree just outside the girl's window, looking inside. I don't want to do this mission. . . Sure, it'll be nice to be able to talk and laugh with Lina-chan like old times. . . and annoy her by saying 'sore wa himitsu desu'. . . but, still. It's unfair for me to have to do this to Lina-chan, and then disappoint her so. . . I know how she felt about me.  
  
Morning finally approaches and I must go to Lina-chan. I wait patiently outside her door, holding a single red rose between my fingers. The fiery twenty-one year old emerges after about half an hour of my waiting for her, and I jump out to surprise her.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Lina-chan!" The sorceress pulls back, shocked, but soon recovers. "X-Xelloss. . .?" She asks me unsurely.  
  
I nod and grin, extending my hand and motioning for her to take the rose within it. Lina-chan blushes somewhat, and retrieves the flower. "Wha. . . what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving to be with your master." I can tell the girl is embarrassed. As our clique split up, Lina- chan approached me to tell me something.  
  
She revealed that she was deeply in love with me, and hoped I reciprocated her feelings. I felt terribly bad, unknowing as to why since I'm intended emotionless, but replied telling her the truth. I considered her a friend but didn't feel he same since I am a mazoku, thus my disability to love her in return. She had forced a smile and the opposite way. She told me that was what she though I'd say, and ran off, crying. That was the last time I had seen her up until now.  
  
I hold my finger up to my mouth and say, "Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
Lina-chan begins to turn a bright pinkish color that I ponder as to how healthy that is for her. She glares at me and screams, "XELLOSS! It's the first time I see you in six years and you're going to pull that crap again?!" I begin to question whether or not that was the right thing to say, as it was only a joke, and quickly reply, "Don't worry, Lina-chan, I was kidding! What I'm *really* here for, is to ask you a question-" I stop speaking and wait for her to respond in some way, and she just stares at me. I decide to take it as, "Uh-huh, go on. . .?"  
  
"Well. . . you remember what you told me before you and I split up for the past several years?" Lina-chan slowly nods, turning even pinker. "I wanted to tell you that for the past six years, I've been thinking of what you told me. I lied to you. I do have emotions. Zelas gave me feelings and I never realized it until after I lost you. I missed you so much, I couldn't stand it, and now. . . I'm here."  
  
Lina-chan stands speechless before me and I close the only eye I've got open and mentally slap myself. I've just done something so incredibly wrong, that not my immortality will force its heavy burden on me deeper, living and knowing what I'm doing to Lina-chan. Being a mazoku surely takes its toll. . .  
  
The fiery woman opens her mouth in response. I wonder what her reply to what I just told her is going to be. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, what do you think? Continue? I won't continue it until I get five good reviews, okay? ^_^ Get those reviews in!  
  
Xelloss: I don't want this continued! It's cruel!  
  
Lina: Really!  
  
Gourry: Exactly! How dare you write a fanfiction without me and Lina as the couple!  
  
Shi-chan: But. . . This is my second one. . .  
  
Gourry: What?!  
  
Shi-chan: Oh, nothing. . .  
  
Gourry: What did she say?!  
  
Xelloss: Sore was himitsu desu!  
  
Lina: FRUITCAKE! 


	2. Chapter Two! YAY!

"Deception"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and Xelloss majorly feeling bad (Aw. . . Poor Xelloss- sama!)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter, my hands hurt.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello again! People gave me the amount of reviews I wanted, and they were all certainly good, so I'm writing the second chapter!!  
  
Gourry: I hate all of you whom reviewed. . .  
  
Xelloss: And they probably hate you.  
  
Gourry: Nani?!  
  
Xelloss: Sore was himitsu desu!  
  
Shi-chan: Mya. . . -_-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She's glaring at me, and it's piercing through my skin like millions of daggers. . . It's as though the Dragon Slave or the Ragna Blade just cut straight through me, it's such a hateful stare. I brace myself for whatever she's about to say, when I suddenly hear her wracked with sobs. "Ano. .. daijobu?" I ask quietly, opening both my eyes with the little sincerity which I possess.  
  
Lina-chan looks up at me, and her puffy, tear-stained face, and smiles. She pulls me into a tight embrace, surprising me to no extent, and mutters almost inaudibly, "Next time you do something so stupid, come sooner! Aishiteru, now and forever. . . I missed you so much, Xelloss. . ."  
  
I look up at the sky with a look of great pain on my face, and luckily Lina's face remains buried in my cloak. 'Kisama. . . master. . . Why must I do this?!' I scream in my mind, glaring at the clouds as though they were Zelas. I swallow and force a smile. "Gomen nasai, Lina-chan. I came as soon as I could. . . among my missing you and time of realization, I had to complete the missions my master gave me." I'm lying, and again I feel hurt consume me. Why is this happening?! Mazoku can't feel regret. . .!  
  
We spend the day together, and Lina warms up to me slowly. She's everything I remember and more. Somewhat more mature and developed from the fifteen year-old girl I once knew, she's actually quite political and not near as reckless as formerly. She tells me about what she's been doing, and how much she's missed me, and I can only play the mask of the Xelloss she knows, and is in love with. Kami-sama, how I despise the word love as of the moment Zelas gave this mission to me. Pity for Lina-chan consumes me once more, and I almost feel an urge to cry. But for a Mazoku to consider shedding tears would be so much more than pathetic, but perhaps treason.  
  
"Would you like to stop and get something to eat?" I ask her, wanting to pause for at least awhile. I hope this torture ends soon. . . Lina nods enthusiastically, a wide grin plastered upon her face, and I actually truly smile. Her appetite is eternally endless, as always.  
  
We go find a nice restaurant, and I pay for Lina-chan's large meal, and my somewhat small burger and fries. A little too quickly, however, it is time to go. A bit reluctantly, Lina tells me it's time for her to go home because her sister, Luna, is coming to her house, but she promises to see me tomorrow. I nod, forcing that playful smile I used to have, and turn to leave, when she grabs my arm. "Matte. . ." She whispers blushing. I spin back around to find Lina-chan's face but inches from mine, her blood-red eyes staring straight at me. She stands like this in front of me for a moment, and I do the same, as I can think of nothing else to do.  
  
She suddenly leans up and plants a butterfly kiss on my lips. "Ja. See you later, koi." She says, winking at me and running off. I stand bewildered in the street for awhile and then I grit my teeth, feeling anger take me over.  
  
"Doushite. . . why must I do this, Zelas?! Why is it necessary to have *Lina-chan* of all people. . .? And why must I be the one to do this to her. . .?" I have so many questions, and I know Zelas heard them all. She's most likely been monitoring me all day. Should I ask her to her face she'll glare angrily at me and reply, "Sore wa himitsu desu." And tell me to simply do it or suffer the consequences.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself today, Xelloss?" My master asks me, smirking as I enter her little lair. I stare at the floor, both my violet eyes open. "I know I'm to obey you, and I'm aware I tricked Lina before, but I'll still never enjoy playing with her feelings and doing *this* to her." I mutter, nearly inaudible to Zelas. She narrows her eyes at me in disgust. "So someone's going soft on me, ne? Well, quit it, Xelloss. I don't want to have to mark you a traitor because you're my top Priest. Stop believing you've *actually* got feelings for this shoujo, and get it over with. The sooner it's done, the sooner this little time you've maimed a nightmare will end." I can do nothing but bow and leave the room.  
  
The next day, as I walk down the street of Mikiyuu, I feel two slender arms wrap around my waist, and suddenly sense the heavy presence of the fiery girl behind me. I play happy to see her, and offer to take her to a dance at a nearby castle. I want to spend some time trying to be happy with her before the time comes I must truly carry out my duty. How I dread for such a time to come. . .  
  
She agrees, but we must first go select a dress for her. We decide she should get something red to go with her yellow, orange, and red jewelry, and her fire-colored hair. When we reach a dress shop, I discover the true meaning of boredom whilst [while] she and the shopkeeper were attempting to find the perfect gown for her evening attire. After going through near thirty dresses, they choose upon one with a crimson choker in which came down into the actual dress, as it was sleeveless, and there was a small slit to show some of her collarbone area. Down at the waist there was a jeweled ribbon serving as a belt to hold her figure and it came down into a tight, perfectly shaped skirt at the legs, barely revealing her jeweled high heeled shoes.  
  
I really smile, opening my eyes to show that I truly think she looks radiant. "You're very. . ."-I pause as I'm at a loss for words-"Kawaii, Lina-chan." I finish, staring in awe. Lina blushes and the shopkeeper smiles, obviously proud she helped choose the dress. "You're a quite lucky couple," She tells us, "Today is the final day of that gown being on sale for a mere sixty thousand yen."  
  
I wince because she has called us a couple, but don't say anything, and simply hand her the money for Lina-chan's dress. "Shall we go now?" I ask. Lina looks alarmed. "Y-you didn't have you pay for this! That's still pretty expensive and I've got the money to pay for it. . ." She trails off, feeling quite guilty. I shrug and say, "A mazoku has no use for money, Lina- chan! 'Tis fine." The shopkeeper now looks alarmed upon hearing that I am a mazoku, and begins to tremble, most likely fearing for her life. I ignore her, trying to show that she's no reason to be scared, but it doesn't work so I block her out completely. "Now then, let's be off before we've wasted our whole night here." I announce, taking her arm and leading her to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow. . . That's a lot of typing! ^.^ Be sure to give me at least 5 new reviews (which means I want 10 total so far) or I won't continue! Someone asked me what I want to have a good review. That's easy! What you think of, positively, and why I should continue it. I LOVE getting reviews, and honestly read each and every one! I even havea review alert e-mailed to me! :-) Ja! 


	3. Chapter Three TT It's still sad but you ...

"Deception"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Xelloss being depressed and just some minor things like that  
  
Disclaimer: *hands you a piece of Steve the cactus, my friend's pet, who exploded into many Chibi Steves when he was hit with a grenade*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow. . . you guys must really like this fanfiction! :-) Thank you all so much for supporting me up until chapter three! Please continue to do so until I get at least 15 reviews so I can go to chapter four! THANKIES!  
  
Xelloss: Why do you waste your time doing such things?  
  
Shi-chan: It's fun and I like entertaining people!  
  
Xelloss: Really now. . .  
  
Shi-chan: Nani?!  
  
Lina: He said, "Sore wa himitsu desu"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once we arrive at the castle, I can see some people eyeing me who are obviously aware of my being a mazoku priest. I pretend not to see them and worry only about trying not to remember what I'm to do to Lina-chan.  
  
I discover the sorceress is quite a well-trained dancer, especially in the waltz. We dance for awhile, oblivious to those watching us, as we are the life of the party, graceful and in tune, even to the prince and his fiancé, whom hosted the celebration. I begin to feel a sense of contention wrapped in Lina's arms, and her in mine, and nearly forget about my mission until I suddenly swear I see Zelas glaring at me.  
  
A while later, Lina busies herself with speaking to the prince and his fiancé who recognize her as the female sorceress of fame. I, on the other hand, take the opportunity to disappear back to Zelas' island and hide off in the shadows.  
  
It simply was not fair that I had to do such a horrendous thing. It was quite obvious that Lina-chan was a vibrant young woman with a lot ahead of her, and she was quite enjoying her life despite all the tragic things that had happened over the years, so why ruin it? Zelas could have someone who still practiced magic, since Lina hadn't in such awhile, but of course not. She *had* to have Inverse Lina. The one person whom I had mind about.  
  
I stop abruptly and open my eyes, shocked at my thought. I was to follow whatever Zelas said, not follow my own intentions. . . Why on earth did I just think such a thing that I minded what happened to Lina? I've got no heart, no emotions, no capability of ever gaining any such things, lest [unless] Zelas should bestow them to me. But, never would my master do anything of the sort. No mazoku would dare ask for feelings, and no master would dare give their mazoku feelings.  
  
A hand suddenly touches my shoulder, and I jump, surprised to no end. "Who's there?!" I demand, turning around abruptly. A mazoku named Shirei stands there, beaming at me. "Well, you've sure angered Zelas. She wants this mission completed ASAP, and here you are, dawdling and dancing with the woman you're to turn into a mazoku."  
  
I wince, and my eyes widen upon hearing what Shirei has said. This whole time, I dare not say what is in store for Lina and suddenly she prances up and says it. Letting my shock get the best of me, I reach out suddenly and slap Shirei across the face. The aqua-haired mazoku stares, stunned at me. "H-how dare you. . .!" She spat at me, raising her hand to cover the whelps on her face. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and glares daggers at me. "You'll pay for that! Your Mistress is already angry enough at you, and I'm going to wait and tell her when she drunken so you'll *really* get it!" She screams, dashing off.  
  
Deciding I probably should have stayed at the ball, I teleport back, directly behind Lina-chan, whose obviously searching for me. "Xelloss? Xelloss, where are you?" She calls. A smile plays at my lips. Lina never was too bright.  
  
"I'm right here. . . koibito." I gently whisper, pulling my arms around her slender waist and leaning my head onto her soft, red hair.  
  
She spins around and smiles, returning my embrace. "I've been looking for you for about ten minutes! There's going to be a finale dance, and Prince Hikari and his fiancé want us to dance it with them. The really took a liking to our partnership on the dance floor, I suppose." I bite my lip, realizing I've taken a step that promotes my lie about loving her, but force a smile aside from that and reply, "That sounds like a lot of fun, Lina-chan."  
  
It's finally time for the last dance, and Hikari and his fiancé lead us out until the song began, then we took on our original partners and waltzed for quite awhile. I believe it was near half an hour, but I lost track when I realized that the song being played was quite abnormally long.  
  
Much to my happiness, or so I believe, the song ended and Lina-chan and I decided to spend the last fifteen minutes of the ball out on the balcony. Even I had to admit, the overview was gorgeous, and it was a perfect night. But. . . in our case, that was not a good thing because it would be an opportunity to kiss Lina and show her affection, like I should, but doing such things breaks my heart. And the worst part of it is, I've not got such a heart to break.  
  
I lead Lina-chan out there, into the wonderfully starry night, and we take a seat on a bench out there. It's rather chilly, and Lina sits in my lap so she doesn't freeze to death. I hold her close to me, unable to decide if it's really to keep her warm, or if these unknown. . . *emotions*. . . are taking over my mind again. In any case, I'm actually finding myself happy to be able to hold her like this.  
  
"Xelloss?" She suddenly asks. I look down into her beautiful fire- colored eyes, ignoring my odd admiration for her eyes. "Hai?" I respond, tightening my grip on her body. Lina-chan looks sad. "You seem rather unhappy with me. . . like you're faking each and every one of your smiles. D-daijobu?" She questions.  
  
I swallow. What am I supposed to do now. . .?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, is it any good? Hm?  
  
Audience: Yes, Shi-chan.  
  
Shi-chan: Really? You guys really think so?  
  
Audience: Yes, Shi-chan.  
  
Shi-chan: Are you all idiots?  
  
Audience: Yes, Shi-chan.  
  
Shi-chan: . . .I thought so. . . 


	4. Chapter Four Zelas emerges?

"Deception"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Depression and fluffiness and maybe Zelas when she's angry  
  
Disclaimer: *telepathically sends it to you and takes off running*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Here goes chapter four! I've discovered a LOT of people like this fanfiction! Yay! ^.^  
  
Xelloss: I think if you'll quit TOYING WITH MY EMOTIONS it'd be okay.  
  
Shi-chan: But I thought you didn't have any emotions. . .?  
  
Xelloss: And that's the worst part of it! You're managing to do so though I've not got any to toy with! Fruitcake!  
  
Lina: Stop taking my lines!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lina-chan gets off of my lap and sits mere centimeters away from me on the bench. She's staring straight at me with those blood red eyes and I can tell she's really hurt.  
  
I struggle for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. I truly don't know what to do. It's quite obvious that the female sorceress is capable of reading people--which is a skill I assume came with her maturity- -and if I lie, she'll be upset. But. . . should I tell her the truth, she'll be upset. If I tell her the truth, I could get this all over with, and then this nightmare would end.  
  
Again, that aching takes over my heart and I'm swallowed in unfamiliar feelings. It's all sorrow and pity and confusion and anger and hate and yet. . . out of all those bad feelings. . . I also feel a strange sense of security. I believe this is called love. Taking Lina's hands into my own and opening my mouth to give her a reply, a voice suddenly rings out of the sky. "Xelloss! Get here, NOW!" I sigh, and tell her, "I'm being summoned. Gomen nasai, but this shall have to wait a bit. I'll see you later, ne?"  
  
I am suddenly transported elsewhere be my master's power, but not to her lair. We are in. . . Hawaii? I look around to observe my surroundings more closely, and discover that I am indeed in Hawaii, and Zelas is lying drunk next to the pool, sunbathing, with a very angry look on her face. She pulls her sunglasses down and glares at me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE HER WITH YOU, XELLOSS?!" My mistress screams at me. I realize at that second that I never did let go of Lina-chan's hands, and now she stands here next to me, gawking.  
  
"Ano, gomen nasai, master! I had her hands in mine when you teleported me, so it transferred her here as well. . ." Before I could finish what I was saying Zelas had come inches from my face. "This would not have happened had you carried out your mission, Xelloss! You are my top general priest, and I expect the best from you! And you've dared to bring this girl to me as a human!" She takes out a bottle of beer and begins to consume it. "And Shirei told me what you did to her when she reminded you of your duty, *as I told her to*." I wince and let go of Lina's hands, because I can feel her trembling, and I see Zelas trembling angrily.  
  
"Wha-what is your mission, Xelloss? Was it to turn me into a mazoku? Is that why she's angry that I'm *still* human? Is that why you pretended you were in love with me? Is that why you messed with my emotions?!" Lina's face is growing red and I don't know if it is from anger or embarrassment. Either way, she begins to shed tears, and I feel unfamiliar guilt consume me. Still wondering as to why all these feelings are growing inside of me, a top mazoku general priest, I walk closer to the red haired woman and reply, "No! It's not like that Lina. . ." I open my eyes to show my sincerity, which is also new to me.  
  
However, before I can say anything else, Lina's hand shoots out from her side and hits me right across the face. "How dare you, Xelloss! I, unlike you, HAVE feelings! And you hurt them! That's low even for a heartless mazoku like you! And I've got no intention of becoming anything like you, Xelloss Metallium!" She screams at me, and I feel my face flush hot. I'm feeling even more sorrow now.  
  
"Female sorceress, you're wrong to think he's got no emotions, and he's lived thinking the same thing, but he does have feelings." Zelas suddenly pipes up. She has a saddened look on her face, and she looks just as pained as we do. "But master--" I try to protest against her saying such a thing, for she is surely drunk, but her voice cuts mine off.  
  
"You do have feelings, Xelloss! Why do you think you cannot carry out the mission I gave you? Why do you think you're having such difficulty?! I gave you emotions long ago thinking perhaps you could be the one to take me away from the loneliness of being an unknown mazoku lord! Then, after I asked you to become a traveling companion in their little clique, I noticed how close you and the sorceress came. I watched how she acted around you, heard every thought that went through her mind, and saw every sideways glance you didn't catch that she threw. I saw it coming, but I didn't think you'd ever reciprocate her feelings for you. . . But you did. . . And so I wanted her killed! But, no. I know you too well, and already knew that you'd take on your very death than be the one to kill her. So, I reasoned. You could turn her into an unfeeling mazoku, allowing her never to think of you in such a way again, so you could still have a chance to love me, but you couldn't even carry that out! I was so dense to give you emotions in the first place!"  
  
All words of my master, Zelas, just now. Of course, she'd never dare shed tears, and especially not in front I, so she's only got a look on her face that is a cross between anger and sadness. Lina-chan and I are nothing short of shocked.  
  
(PLEASE READ THIS: Sorry if this chapter is kind of OOC, but I've only seen the first season of Slayers, and I watch Slayers NEXT on I-Channel, so I haven't seen the whole series yet; to tell you the truth, I was surprised when I got so many compliments on this story and I'm just guessing the basis of Zelas' personality and Xelloss' being as a mazoku.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Like I said, I'm real sorry if anything's OOC or something. . .!  
  
Xelloss: Wow, you're a truly heartless person to continue this positively cruel fanfiction, you know that, Shi-chan?  
  
Shi-chan: Hai! Domo arigato, Xelloss-chama! (Chama=chan+sama [me and some friends made that up... Cute, ne?])  
  
Xelloss: Baka...  
  
Shi-chan: Nani?  
  
Xelloss: Sore was himitsu desu!  
  
Lina: Yay! I can finally say it! FRUITCAKE!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	5. Chapter five The Pain of a mazoku

"Deception"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Nothing really... maybe fluffiness or stuffs like that  
  
Disclaimer: *points at the sky* IS THAT REZO?!?! *runs off while you're distracted*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan... again ^^ You guys must really like this fanfiction because you *still* want me to continue! LOL...  
  
Lina: I, for one, would be happy if it ended quite abruptly.  
  
Shi-chan: It always makes me feel bad to discontinue a story or end it so easily though!  
  
Lina: I DON'T CARE! THIS IS TORTURE!!  
  
Shi-chan: *walks over to Lina and places an odd necklace on her neck* Osuwari, shoujo. (See Inuyasha if you don't get this joke)  
  
Lina: *splat*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelas looks like she might explode, and I begin to fear that she might take her anger out on Lina-chan. My first thought on instinct is to jump in front of Lina, and I do so immediately. Once I realize what I've done, I open my eyes in shock and place my gloved hand over my mouth. Zelas is right...! I really *am* in love with Lina! I look up shakily at her, unknowing as to what I should do. She raises her hand angrily, a fiery ball appearing. My eyes grow wide in fright. My master is aiming that ball right at the human sorceress!  
  
The ball is growing abnormally large, obviously as a result of her subconscious need to destroy the girl once and for all. I run and jump on the side of Lina which she aims for, just in time to take the hit on myself. As a mazoku, I'm sure I can endure this pain that would surely have finished Lina off easily.  
  
As I fall to the ground, bleeding and in excruciating pain, both Lina and Zelas gasp, acknowledging what happened. "Xelloss-chan... Daijobu?!" Lina demands, tears streaming down her face. She shakes me, and I try to reply to her calls, but I'm too weak to do so. She begins to cry harder than I've ever seen her do anything before. Could it really be possible for her to harbor such feelings for me? That she would be so upset over *me*?  
  
The female sorceress trails my wound with her fingers, gently caressing the burnt, blood-soaked flesh. Much to my surprise, her touch seems to make much of the pain go away, and I feel a lot better.  
  
"You... you did this to him! If you like Xelloss so much, who's always been so loyal to you, why would you hurt him like this?! You're way more powerful than him!" Lina screamed at Zelas, holding her hand up so she could see the blood that had been spilling from my wound. Zelas backs up a bit. "H-how dare you...! Do you wish to challenge me, mortal?!" She demands. Lina glares daggers at the Beastmaster, and wipes some crystalline tears from her puffy face. "You bet that was a challenge!"  
  
I can do nothing but watch the pair duke it out as I lie on the ground, struggling to keep the majority of my blood within my body. This isn't where I want my life to end... I want to die with Lina at my side, not crying, but happy... Happy that we were able to live together like a normal couple should.  
  
"Lina... Master..." I struggle to speak, but all I can manage to say is blocked out by the piercing screams of Lina and my master's spells. Surprisingly enough however, because of the extreme anger of each of them, their powers seem matched. The battle could either go on forever, or one of them could slip up, and be killed.  
  
Lying on the floor, I remember Lina's touch on my wound, and the loving looks she'd given me, and all the kisses we had shared. It was my last attempt to regain life. Luckily, it worked.  
  
I stand up and run in between the two woman. "Stop it," I yell. "Please... This is enough! You're equal because you're both so upset... I don't want either of you to die..." I trail off an open my eyes, letting them know that I'm dead serious. Lina automatically lets the Flare Arrow in her hand die down, but Zelas hollers in return. "Don't you dare tell your master what to do! I'm completing the task you could not accomplish, Xelloss!" Hesitating a moment, I finally decide to do what's best, and stand in front of Lina. "You can't kill her, master. I... love her."  
  
Zelas steps back a bit, her eyebrows furrowed together. I can't tell if it's in confusion or anger, but either way, she disappears with a sad glare on her face. I breathe a sigh of relief, and suddenly feel a pair of slender arms embracing my waist from behind. "Xelloss... Domo arigato Kami- sama..." Lina muttered. I look up into the Hawaiian sky and whisper, "Can I stay with you tonight?" I sense that Lina has nodded, so I take her hands in my own, and she does a Ray Wing spell to fly us to her apartment in Atlas City.  
  
When we get there, I marvel at the nice atmosphere of the place as Lina-chan dresses my wound. Unable to think of anything better to say, I decide to strike up an idiotic conversation as we used to do when we traveled together. "So, did you notice that there were no people in Hawaii?" I asked, chuckling a little. Lina nodded silently, but said nothing, and continued to pour peroxide on me. "L-lina?" I ask, wincing a little from the pain and pondering as to if she's alright.  
  
She looks up, and she's got tears in her eyes... again. "Daijobu?" I ask, putting my hands on her shoulders. She closes her eyes and allows herself begin crying unbelievably. "What are we going to do...?! Zelas said you love me, but she's upset and wants to kill me, and she's capable of doing it! I don't want you to get hurt again...! Plus, she's your master! You've got to obey her, and I don't want to risk losing you again..." She trails off, dropping the alcohol on the floor. I get off of the sofa and wrap my arms around her. "I..." Swallowing, I continue, "I don't know we're going to do... But I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: A bit bloody and angsty now, but it'll get better! ^^  
  
Xelloss: Just make it end soon!! Onegai!  
  
Shi-chan: Don't worry; it's almost over, Xelly-chan.  
  
Xelloss: *blink* X... Xelly... Xelly-chan?!?!  
  
Shi-chan: ^^  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	6. Chapter six Finale

"Deception"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Maybe blood and angst  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot! Sheesh!!!!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well here goes chapter six! This story sure is dragging on, ne?  
  
Xelloss: Unfortunately, yes. Do you even know how you're going to get us out of the mess we're in?!  
  
Shi-chan: ^^ Duh!  
  
****NOTE**** Okay, you guys told me that this story is very OOC. I'M SORRY!! :( Like I said, I've yet to see TRY, so I don't know too much about his mazoku personality. After I see TRY, I'll attempt to write an alternate version of this with his real personality being used, okay? PLEASE bear with me for now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After all of my wounds were dressed and taken care of by the female sorceress, we began to sit in front of the fire, and I hold Lina tightly in my embrace. I am in so much pain at the moment, I'm seriously considering putting my life to an end. Suicide would surely lift all these burdens from my chest, but then I'd be quitting. Lina never quit anything she wanted to do, and she'd hate me for quitting. I want to spend the rest of my life with this fiery girl. After a while of silence, I whisper, "Lina..." quietly, only to find that she's fallen asleep upon my shoulder. I let a smile play at my lips, for she looks like an angel right now, with the fire illuminating her features.  
  
I lay her down on her bed and pull the covers over her. Once she is comfortably lying in her bed, I kiss her forehead gingerly, and watch as she smiles in her sleep.  
  
Unable to think of anything better to do, I sit reading some of the sorcery books in Lina's library. Just as I was getting into one of the odd books of human sorcery, two hands wrap around my neck. "I take it you're feeling better, Xelloss-san?" I feel a ping of hurt, realizing that she has called me *-san instead of *-chan, but force a smile and reply, "Sore wa himitsu desu!" She rolls her eyes so I chuckle and said, "Just kidding with you. I guess you, as well, are better?" The red-haired angel nods, and I stare into her beautiful eyes with awe. So this is love...  
  
Noticing my intense gaze, Lina-chan blushes and removes some of her bangs from her face. "Daijobu?" She questions, thinking there is something on my mind. Unfortunately for me, she formed a correct hypothesis. I take her hands into my own, and pull her towards me so that her head lies on my chest. "Lina-chan... why were you so upset about my getting hurt when my master attacked me?" I can sense the fiery girl's nervousness, but after a moment of silence she regains herself and responds, "Because I love you... I told you before, and I meant it, but..."  
  
The Dragon Slayer looks up at me and tells me to open my eyes quite firmly. I laugh quietly and do as she says. Lina then takes her hands back from me and says very seriously, "Do you think what Beastmaster Zelas said... about you loving me... was true?" I grin and lay a kiss on her lips. "From the very moment that I saw Zelas aiming at you with her magic, I knew I'd never want anything to happen to you. I knew how much I was in love with you."  
  
Tears form in the corners of the human girl's eyes and a smile becomes plastered all over her face. "I'm so glad," She yelled, throwing her arms around me happily.  
  
Before I have a chance to do anything, a very familiar voice comes from behind us and says, "Well, well, it looks as though my plan worked perfectly." I turn around swiftly, prepared to kill whoever has intruded in Lina-chan's house. We both gasp upon seeing my master standing there. "What... do you mean, your plan?" I ask rather shakily, not gasping the concept of what's going on. Zelas beams down at us. "You didn't really think *I* gave you emotions in hopes you'd love me, did you?  
  
"I never gave you any emotions... but odd things happened with you, Xelloss. Your want to love Lina made any restrictions for feeling impossible, and you, your very self, used your need to have her to really fall in love with her."--She pauses and hugs Lina--"And you're such a very lucky girl, you are, to get Xelloss! You may not have much of a chest, but you're sweet, cute, and the strongest female human alive!" With that, she lets the female sorceress go and begins to fade. "Tell me when the wedding comes about," were her final words to us before she disappeared.  
  
Once Zelas was gone, Lina and I could only sit gaping at each other in shock. "This whole time... we were set up to fall in love... all of that... She even nearly KILLED us to make us fall in love," I scream, quite irritable at the moment. That was surely agitating...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, this fanfiction wasn't getting near as many reviews as it used to, and apparently Xelloss was very, VERY OOC, so I decided to end it. At least the ending was rather kawaii, right? ^^ 


End file.
